Live the life you want
by felldowntherabbithole3
Summary: "Leukemia?" Quinn said rather calmly, but with a rapid heart beat. "But that's cancer." Just hearing the word "Leukemia" and knowing it wasn't a joke, had Sam in an instant panic. His girl had cancer, very bad cancer.  Please read and review! X
1. Chapter One

Live the life you want.

Chapter One

"_I'm very sorry, Ms. Fabray, but it appears you have leukemia." Dr Hines choked out, feeling sorry for the blonde he described as "hot"._

"_Leukemia?" Quinn said rather calmly, but with a rapid heart beat. "But that's cancer."_

Quinn was sitting in a blue gown on a medical table when her doctor had announced her condition, the reason why she had been so pale, nauseous, and experiencing horrible abdominal pain and muscle weaknesses over the past week. As the doctor had predicted, Quinn had cancer…cancer.

The teenager suspected something wrong with her body, after her frequent running around the corner was enough to completely wear her out. The result being that she was short of breath, in a heavy sweat and the pit of her stomach always ended in an unbearable jumble of twisted knots.

Sam sat in a plastic chair beside her and shivered tremendously, fingers trembling, with a scared voice that ignored its urge to escape. Just hearing the word "Leukemia" and knowing it wasn't a joke, had Sam in an instant panic. _His_ girl had cancer, very bad cancer, and there was no way of him curing it or feeling her excruciating pain.

Sam gazed deeply into Quinn's bright green eyes, filled with hurt unshed tears, and then turned to Dr. Hines. Lips quivering, he said, "What exactly is that?"

Dr. Hines surveyed Sam and took a deep breath, preparing himself to unravel the diagnosis to the two blondes. "Leukemia is cancer that starts in the bone marrow, the soft spongy tissue inside the bones. As the marrow starts working abnormally, it creates leukemia cells which grow faster than normal cells and continues to grow when they shouldn't. Eventually, these cancerous cells can spread to lymph nodes and vital organs. They can also impact normal blood cells and cause anemia, infections and bleeding." The lean olive man with shaggy bright ginger hair threw a glance at Quinn and Sam as he showed them a diagram of the cells and pointed out what happens with abnormal ones. Quinn nodded slowly to his truly informal words. Sam gulped. "Normal bone marrow makes the white blood cells, which fight infections, red blood cells, which carry the oxygen through your body, and platelets, to help form blood clots. Leukemia cells are basically abnormal white blood cells although they don't do the work of normal white blood cells which as we know is to help you fight infections."

_This __is __scarier __than __having __a __pelvic __exam,_Quinn thought, information now scaring her. She was calm at first, sincerely sure that she was going to be okay, that she was a fighter, that she was going to power through it and show everyone she has the ability to still smile when very sick. Her thoughts were crushed. _No __way __in __the __world __am __I __going __to__ "__Power __through __this__"__.__No __way!_

"And how do you cure it? Chemotherapy?" Sam asked, running a hand through his blonde bangs and hoping Quinn wouldn't go through a ton of medical stuff: things she and him himself wouldn't be able to understand.

"People with leukemia have many treatment options. The options are watchful waiting, chemotherapy, targeted therapy, biological therapy, radiation therapy, and stem cell transplant. Sometimes a combination of these transplants are used. Because Ms. Fabray here has Chronic Leukemia, we won't do treatment right away, we'll do watchful waiting. When it is needed, it can often control the symptoms and the disease. Chemotherapy is usually the best option for this type, but it has a defect of hair loss. Stem cell transplants may also offer a cure."

"Will Quinn have to stay in hospital the entire time, or just for treatments?" Sam was now scared for Quinn. It was freaking the hell out of him and the pain inside was ticking off like a dynamite, shaking all his limbs. The look on his girlfriend's face seemed somewhat understanding. _How __the __fuck __is __she __not __freakin__' __out __about __this? __This __stupid __cancerous __disease __is __inside __her __body __and __I__'__m __the __one __shit __scared __about __it,_Sam thought, hands sweaty and brow raised. He just wanted to go home.

"Well, I can't tell you the specifics yet, but all I know is that Ms. Fabray will be very fond of the cancer ward."

"I know this is a dumb question, but will I still be able to have children after the therapy is done? If I survive?" Quinn stammered.

Quinn had never voiced her wishes to produce children to anyone. After Beth, the horrifying experience of a watermelon popping out of her vadge, left her with saying, "I'm not having anymore children. It hurts too much!", but she knew Sam wanted to be crowned "Father" and she most definitely wanted to pursue that dream. Quinn had thought of dying in her head. She always pictured hers, calm, peaceful, and easy going; with the ones she loved surrounding her. Like in "My Sister's Keeper", if Quinn was going to die, instead of doing so in her mother's arms; it would be Sam's strong muscular arms around her with his lips kissing her blonde curls.

Sam longed for her not to think like that. Rolling his eyes, he said, "Quinn, you are not going to die. Don't say 'If'."

Dr. Hines looked at Quinn curiously. "No, Ms. Fabray that is not a dumb question. Actually, patients ask me this all the time," The ginger fiddled with his thumbs and took a deep breath. "You'd have to wait two or more years after remission to ensure that the baby is safe from the risk of you relapsing. But if this is something you and Mr. Evans truly want, we will do anything possible to make this happen."

Dr. Hines discussed with them the options they had. Quinn was past shocked stage, and on the verge of tears, ready to go home and weep her eyes out. Sam asked a few more questions and then set up future appointments. Dr. Hines smiled sympathetically and left, after scheduling Quinn in. Quinn quickly got changed out of her gown and into her white sundress, pinning her fringe back with two bobby pins and protecting her feet with gold ballet flats.

Leaving for home, Quinn thought of how she would announce to her mother that she was living with Leukemia.


	2. Chapter Two

**Thanks for the reviews :) **

**Author's Note: This is set in 2011, Quinn and Sam being 17. At the moment, it takes place in March. Quinn is head cheerleader, Sam is Quarterback, and now they have an issue to process and tell everyone!**

Live the life you want

Chapter Two

When they arrived home, Quinn was exhausted. The whole drive back to the Fabray household, Sam had been informing her he would be getting her Princess Leia wigs from Stars Wars off eBay. Processing the news about herself really didn't get through. Sam was laughing about how she could be his Lady and he be Luke Skywalker. That made her laugh too, the one thing from Sam's babbling to himself; he didn't know Luke Skywalker was Leia's brother. _He's a Sci-Fi geek, his head must be in fairyland today,_ Quinn thought.

Sam helped Quinn out of the car and upstairs to the front veranda. She insisted she was fine walking by herself, she had been running, but Sam shook his head and wrapped his arm lovingly around her waist. Quinn's hate for him for what he was doing in the car had vanished and she thanked him after it, pecking him on the cheek and whispering that she loved him, oh so dearly. After closing the door frantically, Sam assisted to Quinn in taking her coat off. He gently slid the royal blue fabric down her arms and hung it up on the coat rack. Quinn gave him a smile and then went searching for her mother, whilst Sam took his shoes and dorky blue Avatar sweater off.

"Mom, I'm home!" Quinn called, biting on her lip and looking over at the dining room table as she walked. There were six plates set over six beige place mats. Quinn found it unusual. Her and Judy were the only blondes left in the house, along with Quinn's boyfriend, having Sam over almost every night for dinner. Russell Fabray was gone; living with some bitch with tattoos.

"In the kitchen, Quinnie!" Judy exclaimed. Quinn knew exactly where she was. The scent of roast cooking gave it away and cascaded through the air of the two-storey building. Judy smiled at Quinn as she appeared at the doorway. "How was shopping with Sam today, sweetie? Fun? Buy anything?" Quinn had lied to her mother about the doctor's appointment. Originally, she thought the abdomen cramping was a baby festering inside her. She was positive, but wrong, very wrong.

Quinn wandered into the ivory planes to see her mother, yellow apron on, formally dressed in black material, heels, and hair in a gelled pixie bun. Was someone coming over? "I-It was great. I didn't buy anything though, we were just looking."

"Hey baby, can you go get the bottles of Daphne from the wine cellar?" Judy asked, stirring some pasta on the stove and listening to her favorite artist, Paul McCartney. "We're having dinner with my friend and his two daughters. They're from our church!"

_His_ two daughters. Judy had a friend. Quinn didn't even know her mother talked to men at church. She'd always been talking to other mothers of seventeen year olds and telling them about Quinn's one-night stand. Sighing, Quinn said, "Yes, mother."

Quinn toddled out of the kitchen, through the dining room and mode the lounge room. Sam turned a corner and smiled, grabbing Quinn's shoulders, and looking into her eyes. Quinn jumped, startled. "Shit Sam, you scared me."

"Quinn," Sam caressed Quinn's right cheek with his thumb. "what are you doing?"

"Getting wine."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, with you and these weird little red and white wormies playing up, I don't think that's such a good idea." Sam said, gesturing to her body.

Quinn rolled her eyes and bit her lip, looking up at Sam. "Sam, it's not for me. It's for my mother," Sam gave Quinn a puzzled expression. "she's having a friend come over with his two daughters."

"Oh, so that's the burnt shit I can smell," Sam chuckled, receiving a glare from Quinn. "she's cooking some animal for dinner, to impress an old fart and two chicks."

"Quinnie, you're taking too long!" Judy yelled from the kitchen. Everything had to be perfect when Quinn's mother had dinner dates. Quinn had to behave and be pleasant, although she always was, Sam had to not flick peas and be a gentleman, Judy warned him about doing it again; she said he would be hanging from a tree in the next door neighbor's yard, and everything and everyone had to be organized.

"Yes mother!"

Quinn and Sam went down to the basement to collect the wine from the cellar. Three bottles of Daphne, Judy had stored. Daphne was the old gal's favorite alcohol. A rich red wine from theLimagrape winery estate. It was expensive too. Sam carried all three bottles upstairs; taking the only one Quinn was holding and sitting it on his two. Quinn held onto the white wooden railing to pull herself up, weak as anything, and not complaining.

As the two blondes came up and entered the foyer of the doorway, they saw Judy with a bald obese man and two skinny girls with pinned up dark chocolate hair. Sam chuckled at the girls' appearances, they were wearing silky light green dresses and brown sandals. _We're not in China!_ Sam thought.

Judy turned around and saw Quinn and Sam. Beads of sweat forming on her head, Quinn forced a smile to the three guests and her mother. Judy grimaced seeing Quinn's face and placed the back of her hand on the burning skin. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Quinn shook her head as Judy moved away. "Nothing, mom. It's just a bit hot in here." Contemplating. Contemplating. Quinn didn't wanna give it away just yet.

xoxo

After introducing themselves to Judy's church guests, Quinn and Sam sat at the dining room table beside each other. Quinn sat across from the older brunette, Scarlett, and tried to not pay attention to her checking out Sam and laughing at everything he said. She had a girly giggle and sneeze. Quinn found it hilarious and began laughing with pain oozing up inside her shoulders. All fellow humans in the room stared at her in unison and wondered what was so funny. They couldn't pick it up.

Quinn's condition floated around in the back of Sam's mind, urging to escape and terrorize the dinner Judy was so ecstatic for. He'd stopped talking and socializing when Quinn started laughing for no exact reason. He was thinking about life without her. About no more roaming Judy's cupboard for cool ranch Doritos to piss her off, no more slaps and elbow nudging when he said something inappropriate or when he occasionally said he had a good view of her ass; no more of that. Sam was petrified and trying to think positively, with a big life change in his head that threatened to unveil. He had never been so scared in his life. This was worse than when Quinn skipped a period and they'd been doing it.

Sam raised his hand, feeling faint and sick. Judy looked at him and chuckled, saying, "Yes, Sam?"

Sam pulled his hand down and started playing with the sterling of his fork and knife on his plate. Quinn looked at him. "I have something I have to tell you, Judy. Something that we have to tell you." The blonde boy declared, placing his hand over Quinn's on the table and gripping it firmly. Judy said, "Go ahead!" and Sam spoke his mind. "Q-Quinn has Leukemia."

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter Three

Live the life you want.

Chapter Three

Judy looked at Sam for thirty seconds, mouth wide open, and her eyes zoned out. Leukemia, the actual cancer, Leukemia. Was this kid for real?Quinn's mother and her guests, Lyndon, Scarlett and Harmony all gazed at the blonde boy for the next few minutes; Sam finding it outrageously creepy as he picked up his fork and knife and cut his meat, inserting it in his mouth and chewing like an animal. Sam heard Quinn breathing heavily from beside him and turned to her, placing his hand on hers again and rubbing it with his thumb. She was warm and shaky.

"Are you okay?" Sam whispered into her ear, falling back into his chair and looking at her, "Because if you aren't, we can go upstairs and I can put you into bed,"

Quinn nodded at Sam and smiled, controlling herself, something she wouldn't be able to do in the next few weeks. "Thanks Sam, but I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Samuel!" Quinn snapped, headache arising.

Quinn only used Sam's first name when she was angry. Sam knew she was, so he leaned in and carefully pecked her on the cheek, whispering that he was sorry. Quinn nodded and said it back. There was no reason to go off at Sam; he was just being a gentleman.

Judy shook her head, took a deep breath, and exhaled, leering at her daughter. "Leukemia? Like, the disease, Leukemia?" Judy was stunned and actually really worried about her daughter. Last year, she and Quinn's father, Russell, hadn't given a shit about her life. They'd said she'd fucked it up already, why bother about the disappointment anymore. But now, Judy felt like bursting into a river of tears and comforting her, doing everything possible to make her feel better and happy. Although, that would make Quinn feel even worse about her body and like crap.

Quinn was hoping Sam wouldn't say anything about it that night. They had talked about the Leukemia on the way out of the hospital and to the car, about announcing it to Judy. But when Quinn saw her mother really dressed up and excited for her dinner date, she thought letting it slide would be okay. But then Sam busted a move and told her, Quinn quite ashamed to make Judy sad. Sam had no clue on how hard and much Judy was longing for a new man in her life. She had tried dating services online and only finding people who had high addictions in sex. Judy was a party girl as a teenager; going out every night, drinking alcohol, smoking drugs, doing stupid shit. That was her life. She liked that stuff, but now, no. "Yes Mom, the disease."

Judy couldn't help it. Tears punched out of her eyes and flowed down her cheeks, streaming down onto her hand and gently staining her skin. Where'd she been? How did she not suspect anything? What happened to the symptoms? The symptoms weren't noticeable to anyone, but Quinn. She had been the one noticing how uneasy it was to stand and keep balance, breathe properly, and lift things without them falling down on her.

"H-How long have you had it for?" Judy stuttered, wiping her eyes with a napkin from the dinner table. "How long has it been forming?"

Quinn couldn't give a correct answer, she didn't know herself. "I don't know how long Mom. I had symptoms only I could notice that were different. I had been running and being short of breath, sweating more than usual, feeling so weak lifting things; not like I had done before, and it all began the start of this week." Quinn rubbed her eyes, yawning, and suddenly feeling incredibly sleepy. "Sam took me to the hospital, the doctor did an ultrasound because we thought it was a baby, turned out it wasn't. The ranga and some nursing staff ran some tests, examined me, and now…I have Leukemia."

"Baby I'm so sorry. There must have been a problem with my uterus, womb, whatever it is. I did that to you, it was my fault, all my fault. I should've got you out when they thought you had some kind of problem. I shouldn't have let them keep you inside me. I shouldn't have. It's all my fault!" Right now, Judy was hysterically weeping like a child in front of her _friend_and his kids. They all felt indeed awkward and kept their mouths closed, suggesting that staying out of it would be best.

"Mom, this isn't your fault. Things that happened inside you when you were pregnant with me wouldn't have made this happen. Like the doctor explained to us, there is no exact cause. They don't know how it happens, so mom, you didn't do it," Quinn said shaking her head and sipping on her white wine. Sam went to the bathroom before they all sat down and Quinn had helped Judy place everything on the table. Judy said it was a special occasion and she could drink underage…_again._Quinn told Sam it was water when he asked why she had a wine glass. Quinn responded with, "I didn't wanna feel left out, so I put my water in a wine glass. Don't stress." Sam had understandingly accepted it.

"Oh, thank god!" Judy exhaled. "I thought I gave it to you. Pfft, silly me." Judy chuckled. Yes, alcohol had affected Judy already. She laughed when she was drunk.

Sleepily, Quinn said, "Mom I'm tired," Sam placed his hand on Quinn's thigh and looked down at her plate of food. She hadn't eaten anything, only a bit of rice, but that was it. "can I go to bed?"

Judy looked at Quinn's plate, just like Sam did, same expression, same posture and sighed. "You haven't eaten anything,"

"Mom I'm tired, can I _please_ go to bed?" Quinn said, ignoring her mother's comment and grimacing, repeating her words, putting in a simple "please".

Judy instantly nodded, taking everything Quinn said seriously. "Of course, honey. Of course you can."

Quinn pulled out her chair and slowly stood up, tucking the oak wood back under the table, how it was before she plopped herself down. She stretched her back and then picked up her plate, holding it steadily with both hands. Sam followed her into the kitchen and stood protectively behind her, hands on her hips, helping support her balance. The blondes scraped the remainder of food off their white porcelain plates and exited the kitchen.

Judy put her arms up in the air and looked at her daughter, indicating that she wanted a cuddle. Quinn toddled over to her and wrapped her arms around her mother. Judy whispered "I love you. We're gonna get through this." and kissed her cheek, rubbing her back.

Quinn smiled and said. "Love you too, mom." The teenager pulled away and looked at nine year old Harmony and seventeen year old Scarlett. They both studied her face and smiled. Quinn finally said, "Nice meeting you Lyndon, Scarlett and Harmony. Sorry for the drama."

Lyndon and his daughters smiled up at Quinn and Sam and said "Nice meeting you too!" together in unison. Quinn threw them one last smile and she and Sam hurried to her violet floral patterned bedroom, both being exhausted. Quinn changed into her zebra pajama pants and hot pink tank top and got snuggled beneath her blankets. Sam lay down next to her, being length to where her breasts were, and held himself up with his elbows. Sweetly, he hummed "Lucky" to her and she drifted to sleep within five minutes.

What a day!

**The day is over, finally! Please review!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's note: Sorry guys, Writer's Block is a killer. Hope it doesn't show too much in this chapter!**

Live the life you want

Chapter Four

Quinn stood on top of the cheerleading pyramid at noon the next day, doing as instructed, flipping when told, clapping her hands happily, ruling the try hards beneath her; the basics in cheerleading.

She started to feel nauseous and lightheaded. Her feet started to wobble, knees began to shake, legs forcefully quivered, as she prepared herself to do a double back flip. _Symptoms __like __this __aren__'__t __supposed __to __happen,_ Quinn thought, _I __have __Chronic __Leukemia, __I__'__m __on __watchful __waiting;__these __don__'__t __come __all __at __once._She flipped around once and aced it, then second time around; her hands were sweaty and weak, and she missed it. She missed the grasping of hands with another, and fell.

The fall, to Quinn, was in slow motion. She was tumbling to the floor, head first, and her legs and arms were swaying around, trying to protect herself for the landing.

Within seconds, Quinn was on the gravel, head banged against the teeny rocks, legs arched to the side, and her arms on either side of her. Jumbles of white and red material crowded around her and leaned over to see if she was okay, asking if she was hurt. _Are __they __dumb?_ Quinn questioned herself, as her squinted eyes looked around at the blur of uniforms; _I __just __fell __off __the __cheerleading __pyramid._

Sam was throwing a football to Finn and Puck, dashing down the field, doing pushups, stretching out his arms, doing muscle reflexes, occasionally looking over at his girlfriend. He laughed with the boys and talked about all the manly stuff they go through. Puck asked Sam if Quinn was still frigid and got a football pegged at his face. In what world did Puck have permission to know what went down in Quinn's pants?

He scanned his eyes over to the cheerleaders and saw the pyramid gone, Sue Sylvester yelling into her megaphone, and boys and girls crowded around in a big circle. Was there a fight going on? Quinn and Santana? Was Santana unleashing the Lima Heights?

Sam dropped the football and quickly sprinted over to the wild cheerios. He jumped up and peeked in through the hustle. There Quinn was, lying on the ground; pony tail messed up, with everyone in her face. What had happened?

Sam crawled under Brittany's legs and entered the circle. He sat beside Quinn and brushed a strand of blonde curls behind her ear. "Quinn, baby, what happened?"

Quinn opened her eyes and looked up at Sam, vision slightly blurry. "I-I fell off, Sam." Sam nodded. "I was doing a double back flip, m-my legs were shaky and I wasn't up to it."

'Symptoms?' was the only question running through Sam's mind. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Quinn didn't have Acute Leukemia, she was a Chronic. "Okay, sweetie, let's get you to the nurse."

S&Q

"Does that hurt?"

"Yes!"

"Does this hurt?"

"Yes!"

"And, what about this?"

"Ow, yes!"

Quinn was lying down on a padded white mattress in the school sick bay. The school nurse, Ms. Wilson, was examining her legs, arms, head, and jaw line for injuries, pushing down hard on Quinn's skin and causing every answer of hers to be a whine.

Ms. Wilson wasn't the average high school nurse. She was the young and slutty kind of nurse. The one that didn't like teenagers getting in her way, adolescent boys drooling over her, and girls like Quinn parading into the sick bay looking for an excuse to go home. She only had the job because her mother said that at age twenty-five, she wanted her out. She was twenty-four, time was ticking.

Ms. Wilson finished the examination of the limbs and, though it was not initially needed, ran her fingers down the bottom of Quinn's abdomen and pulled up her cheerleading shirt. She knew the history of Quinn Fabray and had that impulsive need to feel around for another possible mass. "Now, does that hurt?"

Quinn flinched to her cold touch and Ms. Wilson suspected something. "Pregnancy? Is that the cause of your fall? Is your little one putting too much pressure on your heart?"

Sam glared at the nurse and shook his head. "She's not pregnant, you dumb-never mind."

Ms. Wilson pulled down Quinn's shirt. "Birth control and condoms, Ken and Barbie. They are what you need."

S&Q

Quinn was silently curled up on the couch, head against the arm rest, legs tucked in, arms folded, face covered with her honey hured hair and Judy's hand was rubbing her back; consoling her. School was a disaster. She fell off the pyramid, saw the bitchy nurse, and was told to use birth control and condoms for intercourse. _Fuck __life_, she thought.

Judy whispered into her ear something about how she was going to support her through the cancer, get the churchlings to pray for her, and smack the bitch, Ms. Wilson, hard in the face. She even asked Quinn if her and Sam were having sex. Quinn mumbled that it was none of her business and Judy accepted that. Judy got bored staring at her daughter and, much to Quinn's dismay, began babbling on and giggling about Lyndon.

"Oh my god, his abs, his abs are so adorable. You should've seen him in the pool the other day, Quinnie. His fine chest hair got stiff in the water and it was s-"

"Mom, stop talking," Quinn said in the middle of her mother's ranting of man abs. "you and Lyndon are supposed to be friends and only friends. Friends don't talk about that shit."

With Quinn's words, followed the silence of Judy's mouth and the sudden arrival of Sam barging through the front door and groaning, as he flicked his umbrella around and let the drops of rain flutter off. Quinn sat up, smiled, and stared at her drenched boyfriend.

"Hey, Quinn," Sam walked over to the couch and pecked Quinn on the forehead. "how you feeling?"

"Crap,"

"What?"

"My legs hurt, feet are killing, and I'm pretty sure I have bruises from Slutface's hands groping all over me. I'm in utter pain and my abdomen's hurting."

"Do you want me to check you out? We could go in the bedroom, you could strip off, and I could check for wounds?"

Quinn glared at Sam. "No, the hospital would be best. Can you please take me to the hospital?"

Sam nodded and pulled Quinn up, wrapping an arm around her, as she hopped to a standing position. "Sure I can, lets go,"

S&Q

"So, you fell off the cheerleading pyramid, your abdomen hurts, and your arms, legs, and feet are killing?"

Quinn nodded and Sam squeezed her hand tightly. Quinn was again sitting on a hospital bed, in a blue gown, and Sam was beside her with his hand in hers; comforting her.

"You went to school today. Did you experience any pain when you got there? Anything?"

"Not that I can remember, no,"

"You saw the school nurse and she suspected pregnancy?"

"Yes, but she's not really experienced in nursing, she just has the job for the sake of having one. I got pregnant last year and she had the need to check my abdomen from my history, but sir, I'm not pregnant. I was here just yesterday and had some blood work done. They would've picked it up."

Dr. Nelson flicked through Dr. Hine's notes from the previous day and saw the diagnosis, the blood numbers, and how her heart and everything was going. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Quinn.

"The blood could have been negative, false, or Dr. Hines, my intern, could have read the results incorrectly. If you don't mind, I could take some more blood and send it to the lab?"

Quinn agreed and the doctor drawled some blood from her arm. He left them for a while, saying he'd be back soon with the conclusion of vital fluid, and Sam smiled as he looked into Quinn's eyes and rubbed her hand.

"Oh my god, Quinn, you might not have cancer. You might just be pregnant with an Evans and he/she was hiding yesterday for the stupid intern, or, or maybe he had no experience with early detection of pregnancies."

"Sam, if the lab results come back that I'm pregnant, or that the cancer is different, it's still not going to go down well. If I'm pregnant, I have to tell my mom and suffer the consequences, same with you, and we have to raise a baby. If I have some other kind of cancer, it's gonna get worse and worse, I'll get sicker and sicker, purple and purple, blue and blue, ugly and ugly, I won't be Quinn anymore."

"Yes you will, you'll be a braver, stronger, better, sexier, and new and improved Quinn. The girl that I love."

Quinn smiled and then the brunt of the door filled the room. Sam and Quinn both looked over to the doorway and saw Dr. Nelson enter with a folder in hand.

"Ms. Fabray, I have your lab results back," Dr. Nelson said softly as he sat down on a stool and gazed at the two blondes who gave off the appearance that they were both scared shitless. Sam squeezed Quinn's hand thoroughly and rubbed it with his thumb. "and you are indeed, pregnant!"

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's note: Not sure if I want the cancer, that hasn't even started...yet, to end for Quinn. Still thinking! Thanks for reviewing.**

Live the life you want

Chapter Five

"I'm not pregnant, Dr. Nelson," Quinn said as she swiftly pulled her hand away from Sam's and placed it over the one already sitting in her lap. No way in the world did she ever wanna hear that again. She was head cheerleader, got straight A's, had a life, rekindled her relationship with her mother, and was doing really good in school and glee club. She did not want to be pregnant again.

Dr. Nelson nodded. "Uh, yes you are, Ms. Fabray."

"I-I can't be! I just got over a freakin' pregnancy! I'm not going through with another!" Quinn practically yelled throughout the room and scared the doctor as she tried to reach out and grab him, Sam pulling her back and pushing her onto the bed as she did so. "My mom will kill me! I'm Christian for crying out loud."

"I take it you're not happy with the news?" Was she supposed to be happy and joyful at age seventeen about having _another_ baby, _another_ unwanted, unplanned baby?

"No! I'm seventeen, in high school, and I have a life. That life isn't changing for a snot nosed kid." Quinn shouted and now scared Sam.

"There's always abortion."

Quinn stopped herself from her actions and looked over at the doctor. "There's what?"

S&Q

After Quinn's visit to the doctor, they drove to the local chemist with the script for prenatal vitamins. Quinn silenced herself beside Sam as he drove and focused on the road. She pressed her head to the door of the car and gazed out the window, death staring everyone in sight, because she didn't like the presence of the baby inside her. Sam parked the car and told Quinn he'd be back in a little bit. Quinn nodded and Sam closed the door and ran across the road in the rain that pelted down.

Sam came back minutes later and handed Quinn the paper bag with the little bottle of tablets in it. Quinn looked down at it and felt the urge to just throw it out the window at someone's face and do some damage. She pulled out the petite object and read the label, _Quinn __Fabray, __take __two __tablets __daily. _Sam saw the grimace on her face from the corner of his eye.

"It's not that bad, you know," Sam said as he stopped at the lights and turned his head to Quinn. "the world's not ending; we're just bringing a new life into it."

Quinn shot a death stare to Sam and smirked sarcastically. "Yeah, the fact that we now have a baby implanted inside me isn't bad at all, isn't it Sam?"

Sam shook his head. "No, its not,"

"Well, let's see what you say about that when we don't graduate, we don't go to college, we don't get good jobs, and when we're sleigh riding a baby in the back of our car, if we have one."

"I'll be thanking the good lord for the cutest kid ev-"

"You don't want this, Sam; I know you don't. You just want to dump this baby on me and when I can't look after it on my own; you'll look at me and call me a bad mother!"

"Quinn! What is wrong with you?" Sam asked seriously. "You're going crazy."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. At the hospital, when we were in the room with the doctor, you went ballistic. I seriously thought you were gonna kill someone; either me or the doctor. You were that bad, you scared the shit out of me."

"And your point is?"

"Where's that girl gone?"

"What girl?"

"That girl that refused abortion, dealt with her problems, and pushed herself forward. The one that cheated on her boyfriend with a manwhore and didn't complain about the baby she was carrying, with a guy she didn't love. Where'd she go?"

"Sam, I just don't wanna do it again, is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Why?"

"Because, it hurts, it's the worst experience ever, and I can't deal with being thrown out of the house again."

"Great, so now you're only thinking about yourself," Quinn shook her head. "you're being selfish, Quinn, selfish."

"I'm being myself!"

"You're being a bitch!"

S&Q

Sam drove into the Fabray driveway after he and Quinn's fight. He parked the car and clicked off his seatbelt, looking at Quinn as she took off hers. Quinn picked up her umbrella, coat, and handbag, and turned to her boyfriend.

Teary eyed, she said, "Don't worry about coming inside, I don't wanna see you, and I'm sure my mother doesn't either."

"Quinn, you're being silly,"

"Selfish? Silly? Make up your damn mind!"

"Both, you're being both,"

"And, you're being a dick! So, get out of my driveway, go away, and don't come back until you can apologize."

"Quinn, I-"

"Go away Sam!"

**Eh, don't know how I feel about it, but please review!**


End file.
